


Just Drabbling Around

by TextheTallOne



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextheTallOne/pseuds/TextheTallOne
Summary: 100 word 'stories' resulting from a drabble challenge based on one word or phrase. You can guess what the challenge was, if you like.





	Just Drabbling Around

Just Drabbling Around

By Terri Zavaleta, AKA Tex, The Tall One

 

 

 

Larabee was leaning against the doorframe of his open office door, watching with a half smile as Tanner hummed his appreciation of a chocolate glazed donut as he devoured it with slit-eyed pleasure.

 

Jackson and Sanchez were arguing over the merits of some new television program and its stereotypical characters.

 

Wilmington was throwing a paper wad missile in an attempt to distract Dunne as the boy focused on hitting the trash can with an overhand throw of his own wadded paper.

 

'Ah, yes,' Standish thought, as he stood in the door, unnoticed as of yet. 'It's good to be home.'

 

********

 

 

"I can't believe you did that," JD gasped. Buck nodded agreement.

 

"I was fleeing a den of iniquity, unarmed, and pursued by not one, but two muscular miscreants," Ezra stated calmly.

 

"You JUMPED off a BUILDING!" Nathan roared.

 

Ezra, brushing at his dust-covered sleeve, frowned repressively.  "I did no such thing. I LEAPT from one building to the other.  Barishnikov couldn't have done it better."

 

Chris shook his head. "Don't do it again," he growled.  "Josiah almost had heart failure!"

 

"If circumstances warrant such an action--"

 

"Shut up, Ezra!" chorused six voices emphatically. "Don't EVER do it again!"

 

************************

"You cannot possibly be serious," Standish marveled, sinking onto one corner of Larabee's desk, staring at his team leader.

 Larabee's half smile appeared as he replied, "Oh, I'm serious."

 Tanner shook his head admiringly and said, "Damn, Ez, I knew you were good—but I didn't know you were THAT good."

Regaining his composure, Standish answered, "Well, if that miscreant Mitchell was so enamored of my undercover persona that he wishes to make me the heir to the leadership of his criminal empire… I suppose I'd best go visit his cell. And I AM that good." He smirked.

 

**********

Rivalry drabbles

 

ATF Buck frowned at Chris. "You really think the ATF softball team can beat the FBI team?"

"Yeah."

Buck's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "With Standish on our team? Does he even know how to play softball? Will he get his hands dirty doing it?"

Vin smirked. "It's a charity to benefit kids, Buck."

"That might make a difference. But, Chris, I want the BEST players for our team. We have to beat those Feebs or they'll be impossible--"

Both Vin and Chris smirked.

"What?" Buck demanded.

"Ezra played shortstop on his college team--MVP. State champions."

 

***************

 

With a growl, the FBI team captain slapped a wad of bills into Larabee's hand. "You sure you didn't use ringers there? Those two little guys were a bit too good to be amateurs."

Larabee didn't waste a glare. "My team members are ATF agents. Don't be a sore loser."

"TWO little guys?" came a squawk of indignation. "I am NOT little."

"Neither am I, Ez," JD retorted.

"You're right, Mr. Dunne. WE are of average height. It's our misfortune that we associate with hulking behemoths and by comparison..."

The drawl faded as Dunne and Standish headed for the van.

 

 


End file.
